


Разоружение

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Практически бессюжетная милая зарисовочка о сложностях становления взаимоотношений Гарри и Северуса. Присутствуют: жаркие летние ночи, путешествия и душевные метания.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 37





	Разоружение

Я ищу Северуса Снейпа, хотя зарекался делать это. Я загадал: если мне скажут найти его, если попросят, намекнут или дадут задание, я с легкой совестью возьмусь за это. В любом другом случае – у него своя жизнь, у меня своя. Война закончилась, дороги разошлись.

Но, как оказалось, никому он особо и не нужен. Кингсли поверил моим словам, а больше – портрету Дамблдора, подтвердившего, что Северус Снейп ни в чем не виноват и вообще человек он хороший. Принцип Хмури – «доверяй, но проверяй» – Кингсли не любил, и если уж верить кому-то, говорил многообещающий в своей наивности Министр, то верить до конца.

«Верить до конца» – такой слоган, между прочим, был начертан на рекламе очередного бестселлера про Альбуса Дамблдора. На обложке постановочный снимок: актер, очень похожий на Дамблдора, летит с Астрономической Башни – борода развевается, очки сверкают. Очень натуралистично. МакГонагалл говорит, в Хогвартсе снимали, дублей двадцать делать пришлось.

Минерва МакГонагалл, кстати, тоже за Снейпом особо не гонялась. Когда я заговорил про него, сидя в ее кабинете, она только поморщилась с досадой.

– Ох, Мерлин. Про Северуса больше сил никаких нет слушать – даже во времена его работы здесь я так часто не слышала этого имени… – она косится на портрет Дабмлдора, укоризненно шевелящего бровями. – Знаешь, Гарри, если бы Северус решил вернуться к преподаванию, я бы его, конечно, с распростертыми… кхм… объятьями приняла. Но на нет и суда нет. Раз он сам не хочет возвращаться в Хогвартс, никто заставлять не будет. – И, наклонившись ко мне, МакГонагалл тихо прошептала: – Нашим легче.

Что касается всех остальных, то им Снейп глубоко безразличен… ну, или они очень тщательно притворяются. Прошло три года, война из жуткой реальности превратилась в счастливо пройденное прошлое, на улицах дети начали играть «в Волдеморта» – ко мне даже один раз дите Билла и Флер подбежало с просьбой: «Нарисуй метку, дядя», – в руках черный фломастер, рукав уже закатан. Я там чуть с кресла не рухнул, а Флер быстро так, тактично дитя от меня отвела, из комнаты выгнала, а мне в руки стакан виски сунула: «Новое время, 'Арри, ты же сам понимаешь… а дети – они такие невинные, такие беззаботные… и это хорошо, этого мы добивались для наших детей, 'Арри – ты, я, и все, кто воевал».

В общем, про войну забыли, про Снейпа забыли, Волдемортову рожу стали уже в рекламных роликах использовать – тишь да гладь.

А мне все покоя нет.

Ну, потом кое-что случилось, и я все-таки наплевал на принципы. Поехал Снейпа искать.

Долго искал, нудно и муторно – даже вспоминать неохота. И вот, в один прекрасный день я вышел на заброшенной станции в такой глуши, куда поезда раз в пять часов ходят только из жалости. Спустился по насыпи, пересек пустошь и оказался на пыльной дороге, петляющей между домами.

Это такая крошечная деревушка, даже не деревушка – одна улица с парочкой крошечных домов, частоколом и одуванчиками по обочине вытоптанной дороги – красота, одним словом.

Небо синеет, птички поют, пахнет одуряюще – что-то цветет, похоже. У этих дачников вечно что-нибудь да цветет. Иду, по сторонам оглядываюсь – выискиваю взглядом какой-нибудь мрачный заброшенный дом, где мог бы жить Северус.

А потом застываю, прямо там, посреди дороги, соляным столбом.

Снейп, на карачках, согнулся в три погибели, волосы жирные какой-то тряпочкой подвязаны, рукава до локтей, и плевать, что там метка, шифроваться мы уже не шифруемся, значит? А раньше – «Мистер Поттер, уберите руки», «Мистер Поттер, куда вы смотрите, позвольте спросить?». Ну, и самое интересное – высаживает там что-то, старательно так, взрыхляет, пальцами, потом какой-то деревяшкой, потом деревяшку рядом в землю втыкает и между пальцами горсть земли растирает. «Еще понюхай», думаю, и верно – нюхает.

Ладно. Снейп – садовод.

Поднимает на меня лицо, недовольно хмурится – хоть что-то осталось прежним.

– Поттер. Что вы тут делаете?

– За вами пришел, – говорю.

– Вы что, смерть?.. – язвит он, поднимается, неторопливо так рукава расправляет, коленки отряхивает, а я только и могу, что таращиться на него, раскрыв рот.

Где черная мантия с миллионом пуговичек? Где мой вечный фетиш?!!..

Что с ним стало?!!..

– Налюбовались? – кисло интересуется Снейп. – А теперь можете закрыть рот и развернуться. Станция – в той стороне, следующий поезд…

– Через пять часов, я знаю.

Он вздыхает, машет обреченно рукой в сторону калитки… Белая! Деревянная! С потеками краски! Черт возьми, идиллия какая-то!..

– Проходите уже.

И потом ведет меня между грядок – «Осторожно, картофель! Поттер, куда вы наступаете своими ножищами?! Уважайте чужой труд…» – в дом. Одноэтажный, покосившийся, с щелями в полпальца (как же здесь зимой должно быть холодно!) и цветастыми занавесками на окнах.

Ладно, думаю – сейчас он снимет восемь-девять слоев магической защиты, и мне откроется настоящий вид этой халупы.

Снейп открывает дверь и снова вяло машет рукой.

– Проходите уже, чего застыли?

***

Ем вишню. Много. Вкусная, сладкая. Косточки большие. Снейп мне миску поставил под косточки, следит, чтобы я плевал именно в нее. Хмурится, морщинка как будто нарисованная между бровями. Морщинку узнаю, Снейпа – нет.

– Вы теперь надолго? – интересуется он. – Три года нормальной жизни… вам показалось, с меня хватит, Поттер?

– Не больно-то и хотелось, – пожимаю я плечами, катаю косточку между пальцами. Он как завороженный за этим наблюдает, потом встряхивается сердито, как сова после дождливой доставки, вытирает собственные руки, испачканные землей, о просторные холщовые штаны непонятного цвета.

– У вас здесь… мило, – говорю я неуверенно. И, правда, мило как-то даже по-настоящему, не то что в вычурных комнатах Хогвартса или унылых – Тупика Прядильщиков. (Хотя и был-то я в том доме только однажды, и то словно во сне). Стенки шкафов украшены какими-то вырезками, картинками, над дверным проемом гирлянда – наверное, с прошлого Рождества не снял… Интересно, вот как он встречал Рождество? Неужели один, в этом доме? Я прямо вижу его – в темной комнате, за окном валит снег, разноцветные блики от гирлянды по стенам, кружка горячего шоколада (наедине с собой можно и сладкое) дымится на столе, медленно остывает…

Я на Рождество был в Норе, вместе с Молли и Артуром и целой кучей их внуков – все среднее поколение Уизли отчего-то разъехалось на Рождество кто куда, сплавив детей в Нору. Гермиона с каким-то исследовательским проектом отправилась в Грецию, и Рон, понятно, за ней следом, Билл и Флер решили устроить себе еще один медовый месяц, Джинни так вообще своих тройняшек едва ли не по почте выслала. Чарли прислал открытку с извинениями – этой зимой он Рождество встречает с драконами. Джордж все еще не вернулся из кругосветки, которая из затянувшегося путешествия превращалась в скитание, Перси появился было, но от камина и на пять шагов не отошел – увидел ораву детей, остывшую индейку на столе и торопливо ретировался обратно, на корпоратив, где куда веселее и «продуктивнее» – это его слова, не мои. Так что мы с Артуром в лицах разыгрывали перед детьми Санта-Клауса и его верного оленя, Молли словно из ниоткуда доставала все новые и новые подарки, а дети засыпали в разных позах и с разной степенью удовлетворенности, прямо пропорциональной размеру и количеству шоколадных пятен на лице. Когда Молли начала дарить книззлов, я понял свою ошибку и стал продвигаться к выходу, но двух она мне все же вручила – черный и белый. Я назвал их Северус и Драко. Гадили мне каждый день, пока не передарил.

– Поттер, – Снейп щелкает пальцами у меня перед лицом, и я вздрагиваю. – Вы так и не скажете мне, зачем пришли? Или ваша цель – просто отнять у меня как можно больше времени? Так вы её достигли, можете возвращаться.

– Я вернусь, – обещаю я, и Северус подозрительно хмурится. Ну и правильно – сегодня-то чего разговоры разговаривать, ему один мой приезд переварить надо, а вот в следующий раз…

***

В следующий раз он окучивает – окучивает, честное слово! – грушу.

Я сижу в тени у забора, по мне ползают всякие муравьишки, а он горбится над грядками, когда с грушей покончено. Волосы у него снова связаны в неопрятный хвост, но выглядят чище – не иначе, как меня ждал.

– Поттер! – кричит он с другого конца сада, зажимая в кулаке сорняк. – Принеси чайник с кухни, будь полезным для разнообразия.

Чайник нахожу на полке, застеленной старыми газетами. Между засохшей бегонией и банкой с крупой. В чайнике холодный зеленый чай, я попробовал из носика – без сахара. Ну конечно.

Рядом с полкой дверь – в погреб, я заглянул – на двери пришпилена табличка разноцветная. Дни недели и занятия – что в какой день поливать, разрыхлять, опрыскивать. Табличка из журнала «Садовод». Веду пальцем, ищу пересечение. Ого – «сегодня благоприятный день для…»

Сколько же тут работы. На целый день. Ну ладно, если учесть, что делает это Снейп – на полдня. Все равно.

Чай он пьет, как и я, из носика – дистанционный поцелуй у нас, значит. Пьет с удовольствием, я вообще заметил, он и в земле возится с удовольствием, даже палочку еще ни разу не доставал.

– А где ваша палочка? – спрашиваю я с внезапно возникшим подозрением.

– Где-то в доме, – небрежно отмахивается он. Заметив мой взгляд, невесело усмехается. – Война прошла, а ты все надеешься видеть меня параноиком? Все самое плохое, что могло, со мной уже случилось. Один раз я уже умирал, если помнишь.

«Такое забудешь».

– Так что не вижу смысла в лишних предосторожностях. Если что-то случится – так тому и быть.

– И что же, вы это все… без магии? – окидываю взглядом его сад-огород. Он глядит на меня как-то по-дамблдоровски. Наклоняется к земле, тычет пальцем под корень пушистого кустика.

– Магия – она разная бывает.

Ладно. Проняло.

***

В другой раз я опаздываю на поезд и остаюсь у него на ночь. Снейп сначала косится на меня насторожено, горестно вздыхает и ходит по дому в поисках второй подушки.   
Потом, увидев, что я уже почти заснул в кресле и не собираюсь на него кидаться с объяснениями в любви (плевать мне, профессор, что вы помните с выпускного, я вот почти ничего не помню, а если и помню – не докажете), садится у окошка – вот точно как я про Рождество себе представлял – и достает с подоконника книжку. Читает, шелестит страницами, мне жутко хочется подсмотреть, что читает – ну не учебник по зельеварению, точно…

Когда я по-настоящему засыпаю, мне сквозь сон чудится, что кто-то меня трогает – то ли по затылку гладит, то ли по носу щелкает. Просыпаюсь ранним утром, с разочарованием обнаружив, что спал всю ночь в одной позе, и никто меня пледом не укрыл. Снейпа дома нет, я готовлю завтрак, яичница шкварчит на сковородке, пахнет так аппетитно, что думаю – фиг с ним, не дождусь и сам все съем, а он пусть посуду моет. Тут Северус и врывается, взгляд злобный…

– Что ты, - говорит, - Поттер, тут делаешь до сих пор? Твой поезд через две минуты на станцию прибывает, ты в курсе вообще?!

Потом мы несемся, позабыв про яичницу, по дорожке, он показывает, где срезать, у меня в груди болит – слишком давно не бегал, вообще лежаче-сидячим после войны стал, даже в квиддич больше не играю… Камушки мелкие из-под ног летят, волосы, стянутые в хвост у него на затылке, подпрыгивают, я руками машу неуклюже, то и дело его задевая, так что он сам меня за руку хватает, вот так, без предупреждения, и ускоряется, а я за ним, как шарик на веревочке… Потом мы взбираемся по насыпи, тут уже камни из-под ног лавиной, я пару раз чуть вниз не съезжаю вместе со всеми этими камнями, но Снейп меня все-таки наверх затаскивает.

И мы смотрим вслед уходящему поезду, согнувшись и пытаясь отдышаться.

– Ладно, – говорит Снейп, когда снова может говорить («а чтобы отдышаться ему требуется больше времени, чем мне», злорадно подмечаю про себя). – Ладно, Поттер.

И больше ничего не говорит. Идет домой. А я сажусь на скамейку на станции с упрямым намерением ждать. Он возвращается за мной через полчаса – этого времени достаточно, чтобы дойти до дома, увидеть яичницу и вернуться, но я почему-то думаю, он стоял у насыпи и ждал, пока я не сдамся, а потом сдался сам.

– Очень глупо, – говорит, сложив руки на груди. – Завтрак стынет. За пять часов у тебя солнечный удар случится, и меня посадят в Азкабан за убийство Золо…

– Уй… - я хватаюсь за голову, и он мрачно ухмыляется. – Только не произносите это дурацкое прозвище, у меня на него аллергия.

– Ты сам вложил мне в руки оружие, Поттер, – ворчит он, а я в ответ:

– Наше оружие – это любовь… – понимаю, что сказал не то, еще не успев договорить, и к дому мы идем в гробовом молчании.

***

В другой раз я специально «опаздываю» на вечерний поезд, и Снейп, уже практически смирившийся с моим присутствием, берет меня на вечерний променад – как я подозреваю, традиционный. В прошлый раз из-за меня пропустил, постеснялся, а сейчас решил не нарушать привычного течения жизни.

Мы идем по узкой улочке, воздух густой, теплый, душный и пахнет травой, пахнет удобрениями и чем-то назойливо-сладким, вроде сирени. На небе уже зажглись крошечные звезды-колючки, сверчки трещат так, что уши закладывает, в полутьме дорогу едва-едва разберешь, но Снейп идет уверенно рядом и молчит. И я молчу. Мы идем и молчим, да.

Вдруг думаю – дурак я. Три года целых потерял. Надо было сразу его искать – и плевать, что я там на выпускном наговорил, и потом еще, до его отъезда. Слишком стыдно было, гордость та же взыграла, а ведь мог бы… и эти душные вечера, и гирлянды, и сад его – я бы помог, я бы научился, чего там. Я же способный, что бы он там ни говорил.

А потом понимаю – нет. Если бы сразу за ним поехал, все бы сейчас по-другому было. И сада, может, не случилось бы и вообще, Северус другой был бы. Неизвестно еще, смог бы он рядом со мной вот так, спокойно, без палочки гулять пойти – у него же рефлексы, он же вечно меня защищает, спасает, вытаскивает, а я бы ему покоя не дал: за мной неприятности по пятам, а после войны сколько нападений было, сколько стычек, сколько проблем пришлось разгребать… самому, в этот раз самому… Да и вряд ли хорошее что-нибудь вышло бы, если бы я за ним поехал – вроде как не отпустил бы, навязался бы, преследователь неуравновешенный… Фф-уф… хорошо, значит, правильно все сделал.

Мы идем по улице, и Северус возле каждого дома останавливается. Живые изгороди клочьями-сгустками темноты окружают дома, а за ними светятся желтым окна, а в окнах видно, как люди спать укладываются или чаи распивают, или по комнатам ходят, домашние, спокойные, мирно все так, уютно… завидно.

И меня понимание это прошивает насквозь: если мне завидно, то ему, одному в том доме пустом, одинокому по жизни, изголодавшемуся по этому самому уюту, каково? И ведь он так привычно останавливается – неужто он и в самом деле каждый вечер ходит и на окна смотрит, неужели настолько все плохо?

– Идем, Поттер, чего застыл? – говорит вполголоса Северус, и за калиткой начинает лаять собака.

***

Все раскрывается, когда я уже совсем привыкаю и жить не могу без этих наших вечерних прогулок, гирляндной иллюминации, комаров, зеленого чая и грядок.

И Снейпа.

Сначала все идет как обычно – он работает в огороде, я слоняюсь по дому, трогаю вещи, тычу пальцем в табличку-памятку садовода, валяюсь в тени деревьев, слушая, как ветер шумит в листьях и соседи-дачники переговариваются через забор. Временами Северус посылает меня за водой, или велит помочь, подержать ведро с удобрениями, или подрезать ветки, или обмазать стволы молодых яблонек специальной смесью… Потом Северус устает и мы идем в дом, там тень и прохлада, там хорошо. Он достает из холодильника фруктовый лед – для меня, сам он такое не ест – и садится в кресло, прихватив коробку. В коробке всякий хлам, вроде как ненужный, но Северус наставительно поднимает палец:

– Нет ничего ненужного. Все можно куда-нибудь приспособить. Это первое правило выживания, Поттер. Хотя, нет – второе.

– А какое первое? – спрашиваю, и он криво усмехается.

– Маленький еще, вырастешь – узнаешь.

Обижаюсь и утыкаюсь в книжку, которую у него умыкнул – это «Граф Монте-Кристо», кстати. А что, вполне в духе…

В комнате что-то неуловимо меняется – сам воздух, атмосфера, что ли… поднимаю глаза от книжки, и застываю. Снейп читает газету, листок дрожит в пальцах, на обратной стороне, видной мне, мельтешат и дурачатся рекламные актеры на картинках-колдографиях. То, что это та самая газета, сомнений никаких – я уже изучил ее вдоль и поперек, обратную сторону узнаю мгновенно.

Ну что за гадство…

Снейп, наконец, выпускает листок из рук, он мягко планирует на пол, шуршит, отгоняемый сквозняком к моим ногам. На Снейпе лица нет, точнее есть, но какое… тени под глазами углубились, губы плотно сжаты, взгляд пустой. Он этой пустотой на меня смотрит, говорит тихо, вдумчиво:

– Так вот в чем дело. Теперь причины твоих визитов… более чем…

И умолкает.

А я даже не знаю, что сказать. Ну, как утешить человека, у которого душу вынули, напоказ выставили и сенсацией обозвали? Флакон с воспоминаниями выкрали полтора месяца назад, статья вышла месяц назад, думаю, за флакон заплатили огромные деньги. Ну, не объяснять же ему, что я хранил как зеницу ока, что репортеры сейчас хуже Пожирателей, что они и кокнуть могут, если это тиражи обеспечит… Что я уже пытался бороться, найти, вернуть, отомстить, а потом плюнул на все и отправился его искать, а тут тишина, покой, неведение…

До поры до времени.

Там, в реальном мире, по всей магической Британии разошелся номер «Пророка» с сенсационным выпуском – огромные колдографии, подробное описание, вся подноготная его отношений с моей матерью, все про Альбуса, все вообще, – все, что Северус успел мне передать, самое личное, самое важное…

Какого черта я не вернул ему флакон сразу же, как он поправился? Какого черта я решил, что имею право хранить такие воспоминания – его воспоминания?... И что теперь делать – теперь, когда уже слишком поздно…

О, Мерлин, ну скажи уже что-нибудь!..

– Я… Северус… я испугался, что ты узнаешь, ну и… как ты отреагируешь… поэтому приехал.

– Думал, я на себя руки наложу?

– Я… я не… не знаю. Я просто волновался.

– Поздно, Поттер, – сухо, злобно.

– Пожалуйста…

Он обхватывает голову руками, стонет молча, про себя – я стон не слышу, но знаю, он звучит там, внутри. Мне хочется подойти, взять его за руки, встряхнуть, оживить… не надо так, не надо, это всего лишь глупые, жадные до чужих жизней люди, поглотители чувств, эмоций и страданий, это зеваки с горящими глазами, у них написанное в той статье ничего не затронет, это все равно останется твоим, только твоим, даже если грязью заляпают…

Ну, что же ты…

Мне нужно что-нибудь сказать, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы прекратить это… и я говорю:

– Мистер Снейп – наша новая знаменитость.

Пару секунд он молчит, и я уже думаю, что все пропало – только хуже сделал.

А потом раздается его смех – глухой, слабый, задушенный в глотке, словно кто-то внутри него изо всех сил за хвост этот смех хватает, чтобы не выпустить наружу.

Я слабо улыбаюсь, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза. Когда мне это удается, когда я все-таки вижу – отшатываюсь, прижав кулак к сердцу.

– Убирайся. Убирайся, и больше не приходи, – велит мне Снейп. Я прихожу в себя только у насыпи.

***

Я стучу в его дверь, не уверенный, что смогу устоять, когда – если – она вдруг резко распахнется. У него раньше была такая привычка – распахивать дверь резким, судорожным движением, словно гильотину на голову ронял, а не дверь открывал. Я помню, от этого его широкого рывка дверью по ногам у меня все время пробегал поток воздуха, это когда я еще в подземельях его доставал, стучался, на разговор вызывал.

Правильно он меня выставил. Правильно он от меня сбежал. Я же ужас какой-то – сам я с собой бы и месяца не выдержал. И сейчас вот тоже: пьяный, злой непонятно на кого – можно подумать, Северус в чем-то виноват вообще – ломаю ему дверь, оглашаю мирную тишину садов своими воплями, больше похожими на писк, если уж совсем честно. Ноги не держат, руки дергаются, глаза фокус пытаются настроить. Очки где-то потерял, ну и фиг с ними, с очками, не нужны мне эти стекляшки, мне Северус нужен.

Мне нужно, чтобы я был нужен Северусу.

Он открывает дверь, сонный, недовольный, в каком-то наспех накинутом балахоне. А я что, думал, он после сегодняшней трагедии всю ночь глаз не сомкнет или напиваться пойдет, как я? Нет, нормальный, вменяемый человек в половине четвертого спать должен.

– Прр… рости меня, – булькаю, наваливаясь на Северуса. Он морщится, отодвигается, пропускать меня не собирается – не иначе как на станцию прогонит опять. – Сввврус! – рычу, сверкаю глазами, хватаю его за ворот балахона, а он отбивается, брезгливо морщась.

– Где ты успел так надраться, Поттер?! Убирайся к себе, у тебя свой дом есть! Что тебе надо опять от меня, когда ты меня уже в покое оставишь, чучело?..

– Прости-и-и… Свре… Севр… Северус! – завываю, и чем больше он мои руки отцепляет от себя, тем сильнее мне хочется к нему прижаться. Я пытаюсь его обнять, мы некоторое время боремся, а когда я начинаю побеждать, наваливаться на него, пьяно дыша перегаром в лицо, я вдруг вижу, как у него в глазах мелькает страх – только на секунду, потом он тут же нацепляет это свое равнодушно-надменное выражение, но я все-таки успеваю заметить… ужас, неизлечимый, глубокий, мучительный…. И это лучше всякого отрезвляющего действует – я тут же отскакиваю от него, отпускаю. Что я творю? Я же знаю, какие у него воспоминания, что у него с этим всем связано, как он на пьяных вообще и на запах алкоголя реагирует… я же помню – он сам мне рассказывал, в тот день, в Тупике, когда у него случился приступ откровенности… меня дрожь бьет, в голове одна только мысль: «Чудовище… я чудовище… что же я за чудовище?!?», я пячусь, хочу убежать, но зацепляюсь ногой за какой-то куст и валюсь на пузо, придавив грядку, и от стыда, от досады, что вот опять я все порушил, начинаю пьяно рыдать.

Он подходит, немного с опаской, но уже взял себя в руки – голос холодный, как ушат воды за шиворот:

– Тут переночуешь или все же зайдешь в дом?

И в эту ночь я сплю на кровати, и пледа никакого мне не надо, и подушку он вторую не нашел, так что спим на одной, но утром обнаруживается, что подушка у нас на пол упала, а спим мы друг на друге, ногами перепутавшись.

Утром ярко светит солнце, я пытаюсь найти очки, восстанавливаю его грядки, основательно примятые, а он приносит мне попить, я пью из носика, и холодный чай слегка отдает антипохмельным.

Утром ярко светит солнце, и с молчаливого согласия он притворяется, что я не устраивал пьяных дебошей, а я притворяюсь, будто не чувствовал ночью, как он перебирал пальцами мои волосы.

Утром ярко светит солнце, мы ссоримся из-за того, как картошку рубить – на кубики или на прямоугольники, потом жарим, потом едим, потом Северус говорит:

– Уезжай домой, в Лондон, и приводи дела в порядок.

– Какие дела? – тупо переспрашиваю я, и он досадливо морщится, он вообще рядом со мной часто морщится, я – его источник морщин, или типа того.

– Откуда мне знать, какие у тебя дела? Ты работаешь, вообще, или все такой же лентяй, как я помню? С друзьями прощайся, вещи собирай.

– Кругосветка? – вспоминаю я Джорджа. Северус неопределенно поводит плечом. – Выгоняешь не только из дома, но и из Англии?

– Когда я сюда сбежал, думал, достаточно далеко ушел, – говорит Северус картофельным очисткам в ведре. – Видимо, недостаточно. Снова бежать одному – трусость. Вдвоем – путешествие. Назовем это «поиском вдохновения».

Потом я возвращаюсь в Лондон, заканчиваю дела, как велел Северус, и жду. Честно говоря, меня все время мучает подозрение, что Северус соврал, что просто придумал способ меня выставить, а сам тем временем торопливо меняет адрес и вообще прячется от меня и моих закидонов. Но нет, через несколько недель я получаю от него сову, он пишет, что продал дом, что готов отправляться, и чтобы я как штык был в указанном месте в указанное время.

И потом мы отправляемся искать вдохновение.

Находим, как водится, любовь. Ну, я это так называю – Северус просто закатывает глаза и поджимает губы.

***

Наше путешествие, короткое и беспорядочное, я сохраню в памяти навсегда. Северус, педантичный и основательный во всем – в преподавании, в садоводстве, в сексе – наугад тычет в карту, мы приобретаем какие-то полулегальные порт-ключи, нас бросает по точкам земного шара с такой скоростью, что я не успеваю запоминать названия городов, прежде чем мы их покинем. Городские массивы, кривые улочки, скалистые берега и песчаные барханы сливаются в одно размытое пятно, и в какой-то момент мне начинает казаться, что я оказался на поверхности глобуса, которой кто-то очень быстро раскрутил. Поначалу это и правда напоминает побег – «тактическое отступление», как говорит Северус – но со временем мы начинаем получать удовольствие от бесцельных прогулок по улицам чужих городов. Устав от восхищений и впечатлений, мы просто рассеянно бредем, куда глаза глядят, иногда сплетая пальцы, иногда теряя друг друга в толпе. Мы меняем гостиницы, города и псевдонимы, оставляя Англию в Англии. Мы смотрим, как тени рисуют затейливые и мистические узоры на стенах, покрытых трещинами, подначиваем друг друга отведать очередное экстремальное блюдо национальной кухни, теряемся среди лабиринта улиц, изъясняемся с местными на пальцах, прячемся от дождя в гулких арках, пересекаем звенящие разноречьем рынки и пустынные площади, ругаемся – я тяну Северуса прочь от книжных развалов, а он меня – от сувенирных лавок. Заходим по колени в холодное море, задыхаемся от жары в старомодных повозках, разглядываем мраморные изваяния и пытаемся уснуть под песни уличных музыкантов, влетающие в открытое окно нашего временного приюта.

Иногда вечерами мы идем по окраинным улицам, и видим, как зажигаются окна домов, и в золотистом уютном свете ламп все те, кто шумел, толкался, спешил, собираются семьями за столом, или перед телевизором, или теснятся на узких террасах, и тогда город перестает быть безликой глянцевой картинкой с туристической открытки, становится живым, настоящим. Мы замедляем шаг, подглядываем за чужой жизнью, за теми людьми, кому повезло оказаться под защитой домашних стен и света, в теплом желтом круге которого не страшны никакие беды, скрывающиеся снаружи. Мы смотрим на них, смеющихся, читающих, ссорящихся, едящих и танцующих, и спасаем друг друга от одиночества, теснее сплетая пальцы.

***

Жизнь с Северусом легкой не назовешь, при всем моем оптимизме. Когда уже кажется, что все устаканилось, что все теперь будет хорошо, он себе что-нибудь выдумывает или я что-нибудь глупое совершаю, и приходится снова бороться, цепляться, карабкаться навстречу друг другу, под шквалом летящих камней – кривых взглядов, «советов» друзей, назойливости репортеров, дождавшихся нашего возвращения в Англию…

Я до сих пор не знаю, что заставило его взять меня с собой в то путешествие. Причины его поступков для меня всегда остаются тайной, сам он – тайна. Северус похож на Черную пиньяту, я слышал легенду о ней, когда мы были в Новом Орлеане, попали как раз на Марди-Гра – карнавальные бумажные фонари растоптаны на дороге, обертки от конфет повсюду, музыка уносит волнами за собой... Про Черную пиньяту что говорят: встретить такую – большая редкость. Внутри не просто конфеты и сласти, а нечто большее. Если ее расколоть, будет все, что тебе угодно. Но если промахнешься, не сможешь, не осилишь – тут уж сам виноват. Случится что-то ужасное, непоправимое.

Вот я и чувствую себя порой так, словно мне завязали глаза, дали в руки палку и велели бить вслепую, целиться, размахивать палкой в воздухе, в тщетной попытке достать какое-то эфемерное, гипотетическое счастье.

А порой мне кажется, что благодаря случайному везению мне досталась прозрачная повязка, и вижу я все прекрасно, и вот она, пиньята, передо мной, но бить я по ней не буду, не потому, что боюсь увидеть то, что спрятано внутри, а просто чтобы не причинить боли.

Не хочу ее раскалывать.

***

Даже теперь, когда все позади – и душные вечера деревни, и пестрота незнакомых улиц, и ночные огни крупных городов, и туманные объятья вокзала Кинг-Кросс, встретившего нас гудками поездов, когда пришло время возвращаться домой… Даже теперь, когда все позади – вместе с тем все только начинается.

Мы все еще ссоримся из-за картошки. Северус любит, чтобы кубиками, а я считаю это извращением. «То, что ты хотел сделать вчера ночью – извращение». Вот уж не знал, что целовать его нос – извращение! Отличный нос, между прочим.

Я ему на Рождество подарил список из ста пунктов, почему мы должны быть вместе. Он подарил мне набор «Юный зельевар». На следующее Рождество он подарил мне список из пятиста пунктов, почему нам противопоказано находиться в одной комнате. И заставил меня подписаться под каждым. Я ему подарил носки. На третье Рождество он вручил мне эссе по зельеварению, на тему «свойства лунного камня» – даже говорить не хочу, сколько там футов было. Заявил: «Месть сладка, Поттер, наслаждайся, наверняка же мечтал всегда заставить своего злобного профессора попробовать на себе, реально ли выполнить его домашнее задание…». Я бы наслаждался, если бы эссе не было подписано неким Эрни Куппером.

Северус меня, кстати, так Поттером и называет. Меня это почти не раздражает, хотя Гермиона заявляет, что это попытка эмоционально дистанцироваться. Пусть дистанцируется, раз ему так это надо – я же теперь умный, я к нему не вламываюсь, я к нему стучусь, пусть мы и вместе живем.

Прихожу с работы, а он спит. Он вообще ночами работает, статьи в журналы катает – половину в «Огородник», вторую в «Зельевар». А днем спит: ухожу на работу – спит, прихожу – спит. Рон говорит, это он специально, чтобы со мной не общаться. Я ему дам, не общаться! Прихожу с работы, ныряю к нему под одеяло, под бок, тепло так, уютно, Северусом пахнет, утыкаюсь в его плечо костлявое и слышу, как он довольно ворчит сквозь сон:

– Ноги холодные, Гарри.

Гарри, ага.

Ну, это чтоб потом можно было притвориться – я спал мол, ничего не помню, не говорил такого.

Целую его в плечо, в шею, там, где волосы свой рост начинают, в мочку уха, он сопит, вздыхает, в свои ступни мои зажимает, греет вроде.

Северус засыпает, а я думаю о том, что вот октябрь уже пошел, сейчас бы окучивали…

***

– Ваш заказ, пожалуйста, – девушка выставляет крохотные чашечки на столик, глядит на Северуса заворожено, еще бы! Он – царственный, спина прямая, волосы волнами по плечам, взгляд пронзительно-острый, как карандаш заточенный, узкий костюм по фигуре… Я рядом с ним развалина лохматая просто. Мне, впрочем, девушка тоже улыбается – ласково так, по-матерински, и я думаю: что я за человек такой, в тридцать лет у всех желание опекать и защищать вызываю? Ну ладно, Северусову заботу я еще потерплю, он в этом деле умеет быть деликатным, а вот что с Молли делать? И Гермионой? И – мамочки мои – Хагридом, который повадился в гости к нам ходить, проверять, не обижают ли меня… один конкретный человек.

Северус выравнивает чашечки на столе, так, чтобы ручки в одну сторону смотрели. У него их две, одна другой меньше – в одной эспрессо, в другой лимонный сок. Он чередует глотки, вроде как кофе так пить вкусней. Я теперь уже за ним повторять не рискую, заказываю свой обычный горячий шоколад с пенкой. На пенке мне рисуют узоры – листья, зайцев или цветы, я ложкой над этим великолепием застываю, не решаясь испортить.

Северус глядит насмешливо, замечает вполголоса:

– Это твое вечное стремление, чтобы и волки сыты, и овцы целы… Красота, Поттер, создана для того, чтобы ее разрушать. Не разрушенная красота превращается в уродство или, того хуже – посредственность, старость, руины, слой пыли и паутины, гниение, забвение…

– Понял, понял… – ворчу, загребая пенку ложкой. Он хмыкает, вроде как сомневается в моей способности понимать что-либо, а потом подцепляет свою чашку-крошку, которую только двумя пальцами и можно держать – такая маленькая. Кофе крепкий, настолько, что приходится сжимать зубы, чтобы не передернуться, как от виски, и от одного только его запаха у меня месяц бессонница. Пьет Северус так: маленький глоток кофе, совсем маленький глоток лимонного сока. Он как-то надо мной посмеялся, когда первый раз заказал себе в кафе этот набор. «Попробуй, – сказал, – это вкусно». И подвинул ко мне лимонный сок. Я потом так долго плевался и корчился, что он даже пожалел о своей шутке. «Прекрати, – говорил мне сердитым шепотом. – Уже все смотрят. Нас с тобой сюда больше не пустят».

Пустили, конечно же. Это теперь одно из наших любимых мест. Когда сильно все в Англии достают, мы сюда аппарируем, еще во время путешествия полюбили это крошечное кафе на окраине крошечного французского городка, названного в честь близлежащей речушки, тоже крошечной.

Мы всегда заказываем одно и то же – Северус коротко распоряжается на великолепном французском, он умеет так разговаривать с официантами и вообще любым персоналом, что становится как-то ненавязчиво и в то же время отчетливо понятно – мы Важные Шишки, и обслуживать нас надо по высшему разряду. Я гляжу на него с восхищением, думаю: неужели это он по локоть в удобрении просил подвязать его волосы старой тряпкой какой-то, чтобы в глаза не лезли?

И отвечаю сам себе: да, он. И там – он, и здесь – он, и всюду он, в его восхищающем многообразии, как жизнь, как пиньята, весь секрет которой – не разбивать, тогда и получишь награду.

Темнеет, и мы с Северусом отражаемся в широком оконном стекле, нарисованные на глянцевой темноте, выхваченные из ночи приглушенным светом ламп под бархатными абажурами. Я гляжу на наше с ним отражение, и он тоже, это как семейный портрет, как совместная колдография, на которую я так его и не уговорил, и в отражении мы почему-то сидим друг к другу ближе, чем в реальности.

Внезапно он меняется, как-то скучнеет, поджимает губы, и уходит в туалет. Я жду его, выскребая остатки густого шоколада со дна чашки – он бы не разрешил, это некультурно, но очень уж вкусно. Его все нет, и я беспокоюсь. Расплачиваюсь и отправляюсь на поиски.

В туалете пусто, Северус один, стоит у зеркала, бессильно опустив руки вдоль тела. Я подхожу и встаю у него за спиной, хватаю за плечо.

– Ну? Чего ты?

– Это все ошибка, Поттер, – глухо говорит он, в глаза мне не смотрит, лицо наклонил, конечно, чертовы пряди скрывают чертов нос, сколько можно бояться своего носа, что за человек такой невыносимый?!

– Ошибка, говоришь?

– Разве ты сам не видишь?! – раздражается, комкает в руках бумажное полотенце, такое же сухое, как его кожа. – Не видишь, как мы выглядим рядом? Это просто нелепо. Это неправильно – ты и я. Достаточно взглянуть на отражение. Слишком большая… пропасть. Мы не должны быть вместе, я не должен был позволять себе… так далеко зайти… это… я не для того создан, не для такой… жизни… – он беспомощно машет рукой, и я подсказываю:

– Не для любви? Не для счастья? Не для семьи? Для чего же ты был создан?

– Для войны, – говорит он одними губами.

– Война прошла.

– Она никогда не заканчивается.

Разумеется, я понимаю, о какой войне он мне говорит. Не важно, что дети зевают на уроках Биннса, когда он твердит про Битву при Хогвартсе, и никому не придет в голову вздрагивать, услышав имя Волдеморт… Плевать, что наши страхи и кошмары лопнули, поддавшись простому «Ридикулусу», выставленные в насмешливом и безжалостном свете витрин и рекламных щитов, перекроенные на новый лад, превращенные в сенсационные признания и детские игры…

Да какая разница, если мы там были, если мы видели своими глазами, бежали и падали, умирали и выживали, сражались, сражались, сражались… Победили, но оказались смертельно ранены, отравлены войной, продолжающейся внутри нас, уже невидимой внешнему взору, а потому – беспомощной, неизлечимой. Никто и не поймет, отчего мы не успокоимся, мы, усиленно притворяющиеся нормальными, цепляющиеся за быт, огород, работу или семью... Скрывающие, насколько на самом деле мы сломаны – я, Северус, Невилл, который отказывается встречаться с бывшими одноклассниками, Рон, который впадает в истерику, когда находит на Гермионе хоть один синяк – даже если она сама не помнит, где его посадила… Джинни, которая не отходит ни на шаг от Джорджа, работает с ним в магазине, и, подписываясь, сокращает свое имя до «Дж.»…

Внутри нас продолжается сражение, снова и снова гибнут люди, ползет по ступенькам рассыпающихся лестниц Нагайна, готовая к прыжку. Эта война не закончена, нет, но победить в ней можно, только прекратив сражаться.

Сложив оружие.

Это я и пытаюсь сделать, снова и снова утепляя, окучивая и поливая наш с Северусом хрупкий мир, наше шаткое равновесие, нашу болезненную, невыносимую потребность друг в друге, которую я называю любовью, а Северус – «хм-м…».

Я разворачиваю его к себе, от проклятого зеркала, что он там углядел, в этом темном стекле, в нашем ночном отражении, что он увидел такого, поставив мои собственные мысли с ног на голову, вывернув наизнанку… Поднимаюсь на цыпочки, дышу в губы:

– Помнишь, что говорил Дамблдор? Что любовь – это мое главное оружие?

– Твоя любовь, Поттер, обладает мощью атомной бомбы, – язвит он, но как-то безрадостно язвит, без огонька. Я целую его в щеку, целую под левым глазом, целую в шею там, где начинается шрам.

– Я не хочу превращать любовь в оружие. Никогда не хотел. И больше не буду. – Обещаю ему.

Целую его в нос, и он закрывает глаза, выпускает полотенце.

– Никакой войны. Никакой боли. Никаких страданий больше.

– Это твое пожелание на Рождество? – шепчет.

– Считай это Нерушимой Клятвой.

Он хмыкает, дрожит ресницами, и я касаюсь их губами, поднимаясь еще выше на цыпочки, наваливаясь на него, и он поддается моему натиску, разнимает губы, сражающиеся за право быть единым целым. И я тут же отступаю, ослабляю хватку. Северус мгновенно распахивает глаза, глядит с тоской, и я уже почти слышу его мысли, как он прикидывает, что сделал не так, где сплоховал.

– Я могу воспользоваться своими поцелуями, чтобы убедить тебя, – говорю ему честно, – но не буду. Моя любовь больше не будет оружием, и я не буду использовать ее, чтобы заставить тебя делать что-то. Я не буду тебя заставлять, никогда. И я не буду больше убеждать тебя, ведь ты хранишь тот список, сто пунктов, помнишь? Если этого недостаточно, то уходи. Беги, прячься, отворачивайся, мучай меня – ладно.

Северус глядит на меня, прикусив губу, я гляжу на него, меня колотит от страха, что он воспользуется моими словами, моим обещанием… И тут оглушительно ревет туалетный слив, распахивается дверь одной из кабинок, из нее выходит усатый мужик, неодобрительно косится на нас, и мы не двигаемся с места, пока он старательно намывает руки с мылом. Прежде, чем выйти из туалета, он фыркает и презрительно говорит на местном диалекте:

– Педики.

Северус ухмыляется.

– Слышал, Поттер? Это он к тебе обращался.

– А по-моему, к тебе, - отвечаю. Тогда он подходит ко мне, обхватывает руками за талию, и мы аппарируем.

Домой.

***

Ну и конечно, я понимаю, что в следующий раз это будет что-нибудь другое, такое же глупое, как отражение в оконном стекле – может, Рон что-нибудь ляпнет, или сон приснится, или выйдет очередная мерзкая статья про нас, где будут делать ставки на то, как долго мы с ним продержимся вместе, пока рядом с «красавцем Поттером» ошиваются всякие смазливые типы, вроде Малфоя.

Конечно, я понимаю, и почти готов к тому, что он снова будет отводить глаза и сжимать губы, и уходить в ночь, и кричать, срываться на меня, сыпать колкостями…

А еще он знает, что я буду ревновать, сомневаться, выискивать поводы для ссоры, обвинять его в том, что он недостаточно меня любит или в том, что недостаточно любит себя…

В общем-то, мы два идиота, что карабкаются по каменистой насыпи с палками в руках, и то бьют друг друга, то хватают за руки, удерживая от падения – и так до тех пор, пока не придет наш поезд.

Тогда-то мы сядем с ним рядом у окошечка и отправимся в путешествие, и не будет уже ни волнений, ни страха, ни ссор… разве что из-за картошки. Но это ерунда, правда же?


End file.
